inuyasha
by Kagome77
Summary: i am not that good at writing summaries but this is the remake of inuyasha 1. HoshiToTsuki helped me rewrite it. it is better than the other one so please review and then read some of HoshiToTsuki's stories they are really good.
1. inuyasha and kagome

InuYasha

A N. Okay, so, I like InuYasha it is really kewl, I thought of this story during history class.

"I've got to get my home work done InuYasha I promised my mom," Kagome sighed at the stubborn Hanyou, who had his arms crossed as if that would keep her from going. She was becoming frustrated, but her anger with him never lasted long, lately. Her love for him was becoming deeper as the days passed, and it made it almost impossible for her to stay upset with him.

"You study way too much, what's the point anyway?" he asked her, defiance in his eyes.

"Well, I miss enough school as it is. I don't want everyone to think that I'm weird, InuYasha!" she defended herself. "But if I study and do homework and get good grades, then everyone will stop thinking about how I'm sick all of the time!" she begged.

"Whatever," InuYasha grunted, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess we can go back, because you promised your Mom and all. But only for a little while!" he added quickly as she grinned at him.

"Oh, InuYasha, really? You'll come, too?" her heart soared as she clasped her hands and looked up at him. He shrugged a shoulder and nodded. Then he bent down for her to get on his back o they could leave for the well.

Kagome threw her backpack over her shoulder with a smile, and climbed onto his back. She hugged herself close to him, glad that he'd finally agreed to do something with her….

InuYasha helped Kagome out of the well on the other side, Kagome's time.

With a quick 'thank you' and a slight peck on the cheek, Kagome ran towards the house to get started on her work and greet her family. InuYasha's hand flew to his cheek, and he turned a slight shade of pink as thoughts tore through his head.

Did that really just happen? I know things have been closer between us since we were in the castle of the fake Celestial Maiden, but, did she really just kiss me? InuYasha remembered their kiss in the castle. It had probably been Kagome's first, and he was glad that she'd gotten it from his lips. Maybe, maybe she loves me. Maybe things can… get better between us, so to say.

Kagome sat at her desk and started at her school work. InuYasha was sitting down against her bedroom wall, in between her bed and desk. With a glance at him, her cheeks flushed red with emotion, and her heart beat a bit faster.

His ears are so cute I wish I could pet them. If I do he might get mad, the young girl thought to herself, hand to her heart. She set her pencil down and closed her school books, sliding them into the drawers of her desk. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was almost midnight.

She hadn't noticed how tired she really was until now. She yawned and stretched an arm into the air, covering her mouth with her right hand.  
She changed from her school uniform, into her pajamas, and made to climb into bed. But as she glanced at InuYasha again, she smiled gently, and replaced the covers onto the bed. His lap looked so much better to her than the bed, even if she hadn't slept in it for a few weeks. Kagome crawled into InuYasha's lap, and snuggled up against his chest.

He put his arms around her instinctively, waking up at the weight on his lap. The young man turned her face to meet his, and he placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight, InuYasha," she whispered when the short, sweet kiss was over, and she was snuggled against his warm, broad, manly chest again.

"Goodnight, love," he replied, as they both drifted off to dream land. Kagome's heart missed a beat at his words, but it was too late, and she was to peaceful, to think about what he'd called her.

The junior high student woke up early the next morning, from a weight on her lap. She looked down to see Buyou sitting in her own lap and staring up at her.

"Oh, good morning, Buyou," Kagome mumbled, smiling faintly, and giving the cat a pat on the head. She realized that she was on the floor, and her legs felt a bit cramped. She looked behind her, and realized she was still in the young man's lap. Turning pink, she moved away from him carefully, from embarrassment only. If she could, she would stay that close to him forever.

"Hmm?" InuYasha opened an eye lazily and looked down at her and the cat, waking up again. Stretching a leg out from its cramped position, he agiley grabbed the cat by the legs and shook it around a bit.

"InuYasha, please don't do that to my cat," Kagome asked him tiredly, yawning and stretching. She hadn't gotten a good night's rest, she'd gone to bed to late and awoken to early.

InuYasha paid the girl no heed, and continued to shake the fat animal around, upset that it had disturbed his time with Kagome. Kagome became agitated that he'd ignored her, and raised a finger warningly.

"InuYasha," she said. He glanced up at her. "Sit boy!" she exclaimed with a bit of added force. He smashed into the floor, causing the house to shake and everyone to wake up.

"They're at it again!" Souta mumbled into his pillow from down the hall, and buried his head beneath the pillows and blankets.

"Stop torturing the poor animal." Kagome sighed and got up to go take a bath. She closed the door gently behind herself, and InuYasha watched from his position on the floor.

"Stupid cat. Why did you have to go and wake us up?" he mumbled at the animal, who was now clawing at his haori gently.

"Meow!" Buyou replied, and walked away, out the cat door in Kagome's bedroom door.

When Kagome was done taking her bath, she reentered her room with a towel on her wet head, and a robe around her body. InuYasha looked at her, and then got up from his lying position on her bed. He walked over to her, and turned her around gently from her place at the closet with her back to him.

She gasped slightly as he held her close for a moment, taking in her scent. It was pretty, feminine, it smelt like lavender with a slight hint of vanilla. He sighed, knowing that she was near to him, and he didn't have to worry that something bad may happen to her. She relaxed against him, and placed her small, delicate hands on his chest.

InuYasha reached down with a clawed hand, and tilted her chin up, for her gaze to meet his. His eyes were full of love, passion, pain, suffering, hope. Kagome's eyes held the same feelings, for she had felt the loss as he felt it, the pain, the love, passion, and most of all hope. Hope that their quest to complete the Shikon No Tama would succeed. That their love would prevail, and that one day, they could become one with each other in union….

Slowly, InuYasha's amber eyes closed, and Kagome's dark blue ones did as well. He bent his neck, and she stood a bit higher on her toes and stretched her neck up. Their lips met, and they were soon engulfed in their third real kiss. It lasted a while, longer than any of the previous ones, maybe a whole two minutes. It would have lasted another short while, had Kagome not remembered that she had made a promise to her mother, and had to get to school. She pulled away a bit roughly, startling him, his eyes popping open, with a hint of pain in them.

The look almost made her kiss him all over again, but she listened to her common sense, and didn't.

"I have to go to school, InuYasha! I'm gunna be late!" She led him to her window for him to climb out and head for the store house, where he usually stayed all day. As he climbed from the window, their hands clung to each others, and their eyes stayed focused intently, passionately, on each others. But he dropped, and she closed the window behind him. Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched him move slowly towards the direction of the store house.

It wasn't the first time she'd been sad to see him go, and her heart was torn to pieces over him. But it was sure as heck the first time she might cry over seeing his back. She quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her small hand, she didn't want her face to be tear stained for school.

Kagome pulled on her under garments quickly, and brushed her hair out. She'd have to go with a wet head, and hope that it dried on the way their. She slipped into her skirt, and pulled the sweater on over her head. Putting on her white knee socks and piling the books into her deep blue school back pack, she was ready to go.

"Kagome, don't you want breakfast before you go?" her mother called after her as she passed the kitchen to leave.

"No time, Mama! I'll grab something when I get there!" Kagome called over her shoulder.

"Oh, okay! Good bye, sweety!" her mother called.

"Bye, Mama!"

As Kagome was walking, she thought about what happened with her and InuYasha. It seemed like it was all a dream, now.

He kissed me. On his own may be he does love me, she thought to herself. Remembering their kiss the night before, and his goodnight to her, it became less hard to believe.

When Kagome got home, InuYasha was waiting for her.

"Finally, come with me." InuYasha allowed her no time to pack, he simply brought her along with him back to the Feudal Era.

When they got there, InuYasha dropped her back pack near the well, and sat her on his back. She was startled by how quick and agile his movements were. He seemed to be in a hurry, but to do what, she didn't know.

"InuYasha, slow down! You didn't even give me time to say goodbye to my family! We have all the time in the world, so stop worrying!" she yelped as he climbed a tree, her hanging on tightly.

When he seemed satisfied with their position in the tree, he planted himself on a tree limb, and sat her in his lap, facing him. Kagome realized that she loved being in his lap more then sitting anywhere else. He began to speak, which pulled her from her thoughts, though.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" he whispered gently, not meeting her gaze. Instead, he stared out at the perfect blue Feudal Era Sky.

"Yes, InuYasha. Shoot," she told him, gazing at the side of his handsome face.

"Do you, love me?" he asked, suddenly meeting her gaze full on. She was surprised by the intensity of it, but she couldn't help but be glad he'd asked, all the same.

"InuYasha, I'm glad you asked. I do love you, more than any other man," Kagome replied sincerely, taking his hand in hers reassuringly. His gaze rested on their hands for a moment, then rested on her eyes once more.

"Kagome, you know that I will always protect you, and love you with all my heart, right?" InuYasha asked her gently, squeezing her hand with hi own. Kagome bit her lip and nodded, blinking back tears of joy. He did love her! He did!

"Well, this is hard to ask but…. I was wondering, when this is all over, and you're a bit older, well, will you...m...m...marry me?" InuYasha gazed intently and lovingly at her. She brought her free hand to her mouth, and let her head sag forward on her neck. Tears escaped her eyes, and she was shaken by the soft sobs.

"Yes, yes InuYasha I will marry you." InuYasha enveloped her in a tight hug, followed by yet another kiss….

So, after a short while of loving each other and basking in each other's presence, they headed towards the village where Sango and Miroku were.

"Hey Kagome! InuYasha we haven't seen you guys since last night! You left without even saying goodbye!" Sango said with a slight glare at her feet.

"Well, I had to go home for studying and school, and InuYasha came with me," Kagome sighed, and looked up at InuYasha happily.

"But, I want to tell you guys something even better," InuYasha said, smiling at Kagome. She smiled back, and they both looked over at the demon slayer and monk, who were watching them intently.

"You tell them," Kagome insisted.

"No, you!" InuYasha didn't want to take from her pride.

"Fine, then. On three, together," Miroku improvised for them. He and Sango were becoming impatient, they wanted to know what was up.

"One," Kagome said.

"Two," InuYasha mumbled a bit louder.

"THREE!" they screamed together.

"We're getting MARRIED!" InuYasha and Kagome shouted together with goofy grins on their faces.

A.N. So, I hope you liked the rewrite. HoshiToTsuki helped me with it. If you liked this at all, check out some of her stories.


	2. Naraku

**Inuyasha chapter 2**

"One," Kagome said.

"Two," InuYasha mumbled a bit louder.

"THREE!" they screamed together.

"We're getting MARRIED!" InuYasha and Kagome shouted together with goofy grins on their faces.

A.N. So, I hope you liked the rewrite. HoshiToTsuki helped me with it. If you liked this at all, check out some of her stories.

Sango and Miroku were amazed.

"You guys are getting married!!" Sango and Miroku shouted in joy.

"Yes Inuyasha asked me earlier today.' kagome said.

"Wow I am surprised Inuyasha asked you?" Sango said to with a weird grin on her face. Kagome and Inuyasha finally sat down with Miroku and Sango. They started to talk.

"Inuyasha" said kagome.

"What?" he answered back.

" I can sense a sacred jewel shard nearby."

"In what direction?" he asked. Kagome pointed north toward the sacred tree.

Inuyasha picked her up and set her on his back and started to run towards the tree.

"Are you sure it is over here kagome?"

"Yes, but something is wrong." she said.

"What?"

"It's to quiet." she said in a scared little voice.

"Yeah it is to quiet" said inuyasha.

"Lets go there is nothing here, okay kagome."

"Yeah I guess you are right."

"What do you mean there is nothing here." Said a familiar voice.

"Where did that voice come from?" Asked kagome.

"Naraku! Show yourself we know you're here!!!" yelled inuyasha.

"Very clever inuyasha" he said.

"and what the hell do you want Naraku?

"I want the girl, kagome."

"Well you ain't getting her she is mine and no one elses! So back off." shouted inuyasha.

"What do you want with me?" asked kagome.

"Well you are the only one who can see the jewel shards since kikyou died."said Naraku.

"What do you think I would actually help you?" said kagome.

"You won't have a chose because I will make you." said Naraku.

"Well you would have to go through me first!" yelled inuyasha.

"That won't be very hard." said Naraku with defiance in his eyes.

In that instance Naraku ran at Inuyasha and began to attack. "Iron rever soul stealer!" yelled inuyasha as he tried to hit Naraku's right arm, as his hand came to Naraku's arm Naraku launched a punch right into inuyasha's stomach.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!"yelled kagome as she ran over to see if he was alright.

"No kagome stay back!"warned inuyasha.

But it was to late Naraku came up behind kagome and knocked he unconscious. He then called for kagra, who was up above them, waiting for Naraku's signal.

"No put her down, were are you taking her!"

There was no reply, Naraku had disappeared.


End file.
